


Even Better

by Nyghtphyre



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arryn Zech is a Queen, Bees Incoming, Bmblb, Bumbleby - Freeform, Deal With It, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Wedding Fluff, its canon, matching tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtphyre/pseuds/Nyghtphyre
Summary: Blake and Yang want to get something to commemorate an important event in their lives.Arryn Zech, this one's for you.





	Even Better

“We should get something to commemorate. Rings are too easily lost or damaged out in the field, but last week was filled with so much love and excitement...I want to remember that feeling forever.” Blake nuzzled her cheek against her partner’s shoulder as she pressed into the length of her side, their hands entwined as she played with the fingers pressed against her own.

“I know what you mean.” Yang replied, her eyes soft and fond as she brought their hands to her lips and dusted a kiss across the back of Blake’s knuckles. “I totally thought yesterday would always be the best day ever, but today was _definitely_ better.” Lilac eyes sparkled.

“You said that yesterday.” Blake huffed softly in amusement, one ear twitching as Yang offered a playfully noncommittal hum in reply.

“...You’re going to say that every day with me is better than the one before, aren’t you.” Blake raised an unamused eyebrow with a huff. “You’re never going to let that go.”

 _“_ Nonono _,_ today was _definitely_ the Best Day Ever.” Yang grinned. “...At least until tomorrow.” she winked.

* * *

“Hey.” Yang said, bumping her in the shoulder a few weeks later. Blake stumbled and recovered with a quick backflip, skipping away from the Beowolf’s claws now occupying the space she had not a few seconds earlier. Yang countered it with a heavy right hook, the shotgun round in her arm igniting and sending the beast flying back with a roar. “Remember how you said you wanted to commemorate the big day?”

“...Yeah? What about it?” With a click Gambol Shroud Mk. IV shifted, her pistol coming up and firing just in time to take out the eyes of the Nevermore diving straight down towards it’s bright yellow prey. It scattered in a haze of dust, harmlessly disintegrating in the wind. Yang blew her a kiss, twisting on her heel until they were standing side-by-side. Before them the last three beowolves crouched, snarling hatefully. Yang grinned.

“What would you say to something a little more...permanent?”

* * *

Blake was hesitant at first, the noises of the shop buzzing loudly in her over sensitive ears. She watched as Yang went first with a blissful if tense smile, smiling through the pain but never once squeezing her hand too tight from where they held onto each other for support. _She was always the strong one_ Blake supposed.

Her ears folded back when it was her turn, unable to hide her trepidation as the needle moved closer to her skin. The cleaned sting of alcohol was cold a contrast to Yang’s palm, so warm and reassuring in hers. Blake couldn’t help her flinch or startled yelp of pain as the ink finally hit her skin, grateful when Yang’s other arm shot out to help keep her elbow and the lines steady.

“It's going to be okay.” she said. “Just close your eyes or look at me. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”” Blake shut her eyes tight for a few moments then opened them, immediately soothed by the reassuring light she found in pale lilac surrounded in a halo of gold.

“Hi there. Fancy meetin’ a **_purr_ ** -ty girl like you in a **_buzz_ **-y place like this.”

* * *

A lot of people look at them differently after that.

Some would look down at their entwined hands revulsion, making Blake’s ears flatten and Yang step a little closer, eyes red and holding onto her tight. Others would look back and forth between them in surprise and say nothing while still others could barely contain their glee, offering them thumbs up and nods of approval or waiting until they were past before the whispers began where only Blake could hear to make her blush and press a kiss to Yang’s cheek.

“Ec-Ec-use me?” A little boy of no more than five stopped them one day in line at the local coffee shop, tugging expectantly on Yang’s sleeve.

“What is it little man?” Yang calmly knelt down until she was eye level with him, smiling indulgently at his stuffy expression.

“Whassat?” Chubby little fingers pointed at her arm. “My arm n’ mom’s arm don’ look like that, buh she said she didn’t know why an’ I hadta ask you.”

Blake stiffened, ears swiveling as her eyes cautiously traveled down.

“...Can you keep a secret?” Yang whispered. The boy’s eyes grew wide, staring at her for the span of several heartbeats before nodding solemnly.

“It's my soulmate mark.” Yang replied, lovingly brushing her metallic arm over the tattoo of a bumblebee on her left forearm. “It matches up with my wife's, and then they kiss. See?” Yang reached up and tugged the furiously blushing faunus to her, holding her left and Blake’s right arms aligned at the elbows so the heads of the two bees met. The boy stepped closer, his eyebrows pinched in concentration as he studied the identically mirrored tattoos.

“...Imma get one for me n’ mommy!” The boy declared with a decisive head nod, immediately turning around and running back towards an exasperated woman frantically searching the far end of the crowded room.

“Kids.” Yang chuckled as she stood, gently taking Blake’s hand and helping the faunus to her feet.

“I should have never let you read fanfiction.” Blake muttered, her entire body still a fading pink. Yang laughed, one arm wrapping around the woman’s waist as her lips sought out her cheek.

If Blake hadn't done so already she would have asked the blonde to marry her again.

* * *

She didn't know such a perfect day could exist. The sky overheard was a brighter blue than she had ever dreamed, their dresses as white and expensive and new as only Coco could design and Weiss could pay for. The spring of the new year was warm and clear, the garden filled with flowers and butterflies in a riot of color, the faint caw of birds and dozy bees droning on here and there giving the location a relaxed and festive air as the many friends and family they had gathered over the years milled around.

Ruby bounced around happily leaving the predictable (and this time choreographed) red rose petals in her wake as the ceremony began, a tiny tuxedo-strapped Zwei running to Yang’s side with a pillow and a pair of very old and borrowed rings strapped to his back.

First Yang and then Blake said their vows, promising to always love, cherish, care for; and most importantly, to always protect each other. Tears were shed freely from beginning to end, smiles on everyone’s faces and Blake’s ears flickering wildly between upright at attention, half-lowered in shy embarrassment, and twisting to catch the sounds of even Ghira’s quiet sniffles and Kali’s loud sobs.

“If anyone has any objections, speak now-” the officiant began.

“Yeah I got an objection!” Sun protested loudly, leaping onto his seat. The entire wedding party gasped in shock, heads whipping with fierce glares to where he stood with a proud grin. His tail whipped wildly to keep him balanced as Neptune rocked his chair and Jaune made several unsuccessful attempts to grab at it, doing their best to get him down.

“This ceremony is taking too long! We already know these two lovebirds are made for each other just let them kiss already!” Sun hollered, both palms cupped around his mouth. Then he winked. Neptune finally caught his tail and yanked him down, whacking him hard in the back of the head.

“Ow! What was that for?”

The entire wedding party rolled their eyes.

* * *

Blake purred with her eyes closed against Yang’s chest as they slow danced together, their first as a married couple. Yang’s chin rested gently on the crown of her head, squeezing the hand in hers a little tighter.

“Well. That was a thing.” Yang murmured faintly into Blake’s hair. “I can’t believe that happened.”

“I know.” Blake hummed drowsily. “I’m going to kill Sun for pulling that stunt later.”

“Not that.” Yang chuckled. “Besides, if it wasn’t him, then I’m pretty sure Nora was planning something- she had that look in her eye.” Yang pressed a kiss to the top of Blake’s head, the action repeated with the faunus’ lips over her heartbeat before settling her human ear against it once more. “I mean this...all of it. From meeting you during orientation and thinking I didn’t like you, to partnering up with you and fighting against that nevermore...taking down the corrupt White Fang, dealing with Ozpin and the relics, everything with Adam…” Yang’s voice trailed away for a moment, nosing her way into dark hair and inhaling deeply before letting it out in a sigh. “We’ve come such a long way from what we were even a few short years ago. I can’t even imagine what the future holds.”

“Something even better.” Blake said simply, pressing another kiss over her heart. “Every day will be better than the day before because from now on because we have each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very different from anything I've ever written before, but I HAD to get some thoughts down after I was finished crying over Arryn Zech's new bumblebee tattoo.
> 
> I mean, c'mon.
> 
> (Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated, as always. Have a wonderful 20biteen everyone.)


End file.
